


Bouncer Blockade

by adafreeset



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lux (Lucifer TV), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafreeset/pseuds/adafreeset
Summary: Dan and Trixie drop by Lux, but are surprised by who makes the VIP list.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Bouncer Blockade

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lucifer fanfic, so let me know what you think! Just a fun little idea I had. 
> 
> Set sometime in Season 2, but could really be anytime.

“I'm just a few blocks from there now. I'll stop in and tell him”. Dan snapped his cell phone closed.

“Him, who?” Trixie piped up from her spot in the backseat, the tablet meant to distract her from work conversations apparently abandoned.

Dan glanced back at her in the rear-view mirror and sighed. “It's Lucifer, munchkin. I just need to stop at his place and update him on a case. Do you mind if we take a detour before picking up dinner?” The excited squeal gave him his answer as he made a left and headed towards Lux.

__

It was only late afternoon, but the line to enter the infamous nightclub was already forming. House music beat onto the street outside as Dan approached the bouncer at the front gate.

“Detective Daniel Espinoza here to see Lucifer Morningstar.”

The bald man checked his clipboard, flipping the single sheet of paper over and scanning the back before meeting his gaze.

“Not on the list.”

“Not on the list? We work together, as little work as Lucifer actually does.”

The bouncer didn't move a single one of his intimidating muscles, simply staring back at him stoically.

He sighed. “Dan? Detective Douche?”

The bouncer raised an eyebrow and repeated himself. “Not on the list.”

“Look, I'm here on behalf of Detective Chloe Decker, I'm sure she's -” Trixie peered her head out from around Dan's jacket, momentarily distracting him.

“Trixie?” she offered, giving the bouncer a toothy grin.

The man actually looked taken aback, undoubtedly a rare emotion for a nightclub bouncer. He glanced back down at the clipboard, pondering for a moment, before shrugging and moving aside the velvet rope barrier.

“Really, you're telling me she's on the short list?”

Dan's incredulous question didn't seem to faze the bouncer, who simply extended his arm out directing them towards the door. Dan looked down at Trixie questioning, but she had already started towards the large art deco entry.

__

The elevator pinged as they reached the penthouse level. Dan just hoped they weren't about to enter into a scene unsuitable for kids, preparing to cover her eyes and make a hasty retreat, but was surprised to find Lucifer alone on the couch, books and papers scattered about.

“Lucifer!” Trixie shouted and took off towards him.

He raised his head, eyes darting first to the ball of energy racing towards him, then to Dan paused at the bar. “Offspring?” His voice held a hint of gentle surprise. Trixie plopped herself down on the leather chair opposite him, narrowly missing a precariously stacked pile of books.

She scrunched her nose and bend over to get a better look at the mess. “What language is this?”

Lucifer hurriedly gathered the papers together, being sure to save a particularly delicate one from her quick grasp.

“It's Latin, child.” He looked up at Dan. “What _are_ they teaching in schools nowadays?”

Dan just rolled his eyes dismissively.

“Look man, Chloe is trying to get ahold of you, but apparently your cell phone is off.”

“Ah.” Dropping the pages back on the couch, Lucifer tossed up several back cushions before beginning to dig out the device. “There's the little bugger. Of all the items I've possessed over the years, I'm convinced these are the ones with real unexplained abilities. How do they manage to slip away so easily without detection?”

Trixie giggled at Lucifer's dramatic hair flip as he stood.

Dan glanced at her, then back to Lucifer.

“On a bigger note though, did you know Trixie is apparently on your club's VIP list?”

“Oh, yes, Maze suggested it after the little urchin snuck in last time.” He turned to Trixie. “Very clever with the babysitter cover story, I might add.”

“Excuse me?” Dan's brows furrowed as he stared at Lucifer, who was looking quite proud, then Trixie, who innocently adverted her gaze to the ceiling.

“Oh yes, it was quite brilliant, she apparently told Travis at the entry that she-”

“I don't care about the babysitter story.” Dan cut him off. “Why is my 9 year old kid on the list for your nightclub?”

“Well, it seemed inappropriate to just leave her outside.” Lucifer countered flatly.

“Unbelievable.” Dan scoffed. He gave Lucifer a subtle nod, directing him to join him at the bar out of earshot of little ears.

Dan lowered his voice. “I know that even you know that a nightclub isn't a place for kids.”

“I didn't invite her here for a tea party Daniel.” Lucifer not so subtly whispered back. “I know how difficult family fighting can be, and figured the child could use somewhere to go when she needs back-up.”

“She can get back-up at the precinct. And it's not a fight, Chloe and her Mom just have different parenting views sometimes.”

“Well you're the offspring's other parent, are you not? Why don't you handle it?”

“Yeah, well, mother-in-laws aren't that easy.”

“Ex-mother-in-laws.” Lucifer corrected. A bit too quickly, but if Dan noticed he didn't take the bait.

“Just call Chloe, ok? She's apparently got a lead she plans to follow up with in the morning.”

Dan resumed his normal volume, calling to his daughter across the room. “Trix, let's go, we've still got to get dinner.”

Trixie hopped up, sending Lucifer a mischievous smile as she joined Dan in the elevator.

“We'll finishing discussing this later. Including the fact that she made the list while after all these cases I apparently haven't.” The elevator closed on his words, leaving Lucifer alone with his thoughts.

_Definitely a task for Maze._


End file.
